Marked
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: After failing to kill Pip as a child, Damien let Pip live until he thought he was ready to be taken. Years later, Pip becomes a hell fearing religous man. But he will soon find out what that mark on his hip really means. R
1. Chapter 1

Years had passed since Pip's encounter with the Antichrist. He had grown up to be a relatively normal man, despite his obsessive fears of Hell and desperateness to avoid it. He had grown up as an anti-social, avoiding anyone that might taint his soul or corrupt him. He spent his time either at school, studying hard, or at the church, praying that god would protect him from the one place he feared most. Hell.

He became somewhat of an outsider, he didn't bother with anyone else if he didn't have too and he barely spoke to anyone. Since he ignored everyone, they backed off him completely and treated him like an outcast. He had done that to himself, he knew, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. It was all the better that he ignored the sinful people of South Park, he thought it would save his own soul from the eternal inferno of Hell.

It was clear to Pip, and everyone that knew him well enough, that the whole incident with Damien had scarred him for life. Not just mentally, but physically as well. He had a few scars and burns on random parts of his body, but there was one right above his hip that really worried Pip. It was a circle of three sixes, all hooked together in the middle. He shuttered every time his fingers brushed across it. Somehow, after all these years, it still burned to the touch. But other then the painful memory it carried, Pip paid it no mind.

Little does he know that that little mark means so much more.

Deep in the fiery abyss of Hell, in the great lair of the dark one himself, Damien sat behind his desk in his private study. He had his intertwined fingers held up under his nose and his elbows resting on the hard wood desk as he watched his marked beloved from his crystal ball. He watched as Pip changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed. The lights in Pip's room were switched off, making it harder for Damien to see him cuddled up in the blankets.

Damien moaned and sat back in his large leather chair, his eyes never once leaving the crystal ball. He had been watching Pip on and off for a while now. When he wasn't busy torturing the damned or up on earth to cause trouble for the mortals, he liked to sit back and watch his beloved Pip. From the moment Damien had lit him up in that enchanted fire, Pip was marked as his, though he made it seem as though he was just trying to gain acceptance.

As he had told Pip, he didn't need acceptance, nor did he want it. It was all part of his elaborate scheme to make the blond his. He knew since he had first laid eyes on Pip that he was meant to be his, and he would be damned if he let him go. When he had set him on fire that time, he had meant to kill him. He was now glad that Pip had survived that, for if he had died then, his soul would never age past eight. Damien would have found it weird to be fucking an eight year old for all eternity. He'd feel like a pedophile.

Instead, Damien let Pip grow up. He was glad he did to, Pip had grown up to be a very cute young man. Most people would have thought him to be a girl or at least a transvestite when they saw how feminine he was. People have often judged or ridiculed him for his appearance, Damien seemed to be the only one to see past his girly looks to see him as a person. He saw how pure and innocent was, which only motivated him more to take Pip and make him his.

Now that Pip had reached his twentieth year, Damien felt that he was ready and that it was time to take him. Damien grinned into his hands, his sharp canines catching the light of the glowing crystal ball and sparkled. Through his grin, his slowly whispered to himself, "Show time!" He could see through the ball that his words had reached Pip's ears up on earth, startling him awake. Damien only laughed as he watched Pip frantically look around the room for the source of the voice.


	2. chapter 2

_A strangers hands trailed up my naked body. So gentle, I though. So gentle and soft these strangers hand are. It was like I was having an outer body experience. I could see myself lying there on my bed with this strange man on top of me. My long blond hair Erratically sprawled out over the pillow, framing my flushed face._

_The strange man kissed me, then his soft, thick lips kissed my cheek. He then started kissing down my neck, making his way down my chest and stomach. Once he reached the middle of my stomach, he stopped and looked up at me. Curious as to why he stopped, I raised my head to look down at him. I could only make out his outline in the darkness of the room, but somehow I saw him grin wickedly at me._

_For some reason, that grin made me uneasy. I suddenly regretted letting him go so far. "Pip..." He called my name, his voice echoing in my head rather then in my ears. That voice..."I'm coming for you, Pip." I know that voice!_

I jolted up in my bed. Panting heavily, I frantically searched around the room, empty. I'm all alone. I sat back in my bed with a sigh, relieved that it was all just a dream. And what a dream it was, it's was so real! I can still feel his hands touching me, I still feel him kissing down my body. And his voice, it is still echoing in my head. I trembled. I should not be thinking of such things, it's a sin!

Especially since it was of a boy. I must not dream of these things, these disgusting thoughts will sully my pure soul and damn me to Hell! I must not let these desires take over, I must be strong and resist these blasphemous temptations, only then will I be excepted by the lord.

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. Three thirty am. This is the second time this week that my nightly stirrings have woken me in the middle of the night. The other dream was so much different then this one. Though I'm already forgetting some of it, I still remember that one part, when I heard his voice. "Show time..." I repeated his words to myself, my voice lost in the darkness of my room.

That voice. Why does it haunt me so? I can't shake the feeling that I know it from somewhere.

My thoughts buzzed inside my head until I fell back into a restless sleep. It felt as if I had only been asleep for a minute when my alarm clock woke me up a few hours latter. I got up out of bed and started my morning routine. I got dressed, went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth, then I walked over to my kitchen and had a small breakfast before walking out the door to go to work.

I work at a small office, spending most of my day on a computer and on the phone. Like in high school, I didn't talk much to any of my peers and tried my best not to socialize with them. And sure enough, just like in school, my co-workers just gave up trying to talk to me and ignored me. To them, I became just another part of the background. But that didn't bother me. It was better to avoid these blasphemers anyway.

I could tell just by looking at them that they were all sinners. Some of the women here purposely wear revealing and flirtatious clothing so they could get the attention of the perverted men of the office. I roll my eyes and gag every time I see one of the men flirting with one of these promiscuous women at the water cooler. It sickened me to see just how blind they really are. They have know idea that they are just dooming themselves by associating with these wicked temptresses.

These people are filthy sinners, all damned to burn in the eternal inferno. I will not dare associate myself with any of them. I will not let them taint me.

After work, I usually stop and get dinner before going home. I used to go to church everyday, but since I'm so busy with work, I have less time to go. Now I only go on Sundays, but I think that enough. I work hard all day and when work is over, I just wanna go home and relax and prepare to do it again tomorrow. So yeah, I think it's fair to only have to go on Sunday.

I walked down the street, wondering what I should get to eat when I bumped into somebody. I quickly apologized and looked up at the man that I had bumped into. When I saw his face, I gasped in horror and backed away.


	3. chapter 3

Pip stared in wide eyed horror at the man before him, a man who he had not seen for fourteen years. Damien stood tall, almost seven feet. He was not only tall, but also well built and overpowering, he towered over Pip like a mountain. A head with choppy black hair was held up by his thick neck and broad shoulders. A blank expression was painted over his chiseled features.

Trembling, Pip took a step back from the other man. Damien's eye's flashed and he reached for the blond. "Wait Pip, I'm sorry I-" He started, but Pip didn't let him finish.

"You monster!" He cried. "To think I befriended you, to think that I defended you when no one else would!" He was hyperventilating now. "And you betrayed me! Your a monster, stay away from me!" He turned to run away, but then he tripped. Pip fell face first onto the ground. 'I can't get up!' He realized as his vision blurred. Everything went dark as Pip lost consciousness.

Pip awoke latter with a brief moment of confusion. He felt as if he were sitting, yet he was also leaning against something soft and warm. He stayed still for a moment to figure out his position. At first he thought he was at home, in his bed and he thought that his encounter with Damien was just a dream. But then he remembered his bed sheets not being as soft as the fabric he was leaning on. He also noticed that the thing he was leaning on was moving. Up and down, like the heaving of someones chest.

Pip's eyes shot open and he jerked his body back. His gaze was met by a surprised looking Damien. _'He was holding me in his lap!'_ Pip realized. He was clinging to the fabric of Damien's cotton turtleneck. Pip let go of him and jumped out of his lap. He stumbled at first but kept his ground. Damien stood up, wanting to approach Pip but decided against it when seeing Pip cower away from him. Instead, he stayed standing in front of the old fashioned couch he was sitting on.

Pip's eyes darted around the unfamiliar room with horror. "Where am I?" He demanded."Where have you taken me!" His voice trembled as much as his body did. Pip brought his arms to his chest defensively. Damien closed his dark eyes and took a deep breath. Leting it out, he said:

"You are in my home," He said, opeing his eyes. "I have taken you to my heaven. My Hell."


	4. chapter 4

"You pig!" Pip cried. He backed up against the wall, trying to get as far away from Damien as possible. "You-you held me in your lap!" He pointed accusingly at Damien with shaky fingers. Damien stared at him. He was still surprised from the suddenness of Pip's movements. Just a few minutes ago he was sitting helplessly vulnerable in his lap after a nasty fall and now he was pressed up against the wall and calling him a pig.

His dumbfoundedness soon faded and he snapped out of his daze. His expression averted back to the dull, blankness it usually was. Damien raised his arms up defensively."Hey you fainted." He told Pip. "When I brought you down here, I tried to place you down on the couch. But you clung to me. I had no choice but to sit you down on my lap." He flashed the blond and sly smile. Pip probably wouldn't have believed him even without that creepy smile.

"Lair!" He screamed. Tears of terror leaked in his eyes. Pip felt himself sliding to the floor. He sat there and let the tears spill down his face. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on Damien in case he tried to come any closer to him. Damien tried to remain calm, though his patience was wearing thin. He didn't want to frighten Pip anymore then he already has.

He spoke in a calm, soothing voice. A voice one would use to calm a crying child. "Pip," He started. Pip looked up at him with big, teary eyes. If he could, he would have backed farther away. Damien slowly took a tiny step closer to the blond."I'm not going to hurt you." Damien assured, though Pip didn't really believe him."I just wanna talk to you."

Pip just sat there, silently crying in fear. He wanted Damien to go away. He wanted to go home. Or better yet go to church were he could hopefully pray all the evil of this horrible place away from him. But Pip knew he wouldn't be going home anytime soon. His best option was to hear Damien out, in hopes of being let go. Either that or cry himself to death. Maybe then he could die and be off to Heaven, away from this beast and his horrible place.

Wishful thinking.

Taking his eyes off Damien for a second, Pip gazed out the large window behind Damien. Lava and black rocks flowed past the window. It only reminded Pip of where he was right now. He shuttered. It was like some kind of horrible nightmare! His biggest fears were coming true. Here he was, sitting in the home of the Antichrist and standing in front of him was the man that had almost killed him as a boy.

This was the one thing he has been dreading all his life.

But still, a ray of hope shined though him. He was not dead yet. He could still make it out of here alive. All he had to do was hear Damien out. Pip turned his gaze back to Damien. His expression turned hard as he nodded at him. "Alright, Damien. I'll listen to you if that's what it will take to get home." He said seriously. Damien smiled at him sweetly.

"Good," Damien said. He walked over to his desk and leaned on it with his hands holding the front ledge."'Cause I got a lot to tell ya."


	5. chapter 5

"No!" The blond wailed, locking himself in the private office bathroom. He slammed himself against the bathroom door, trying to prevent Damien from breaking it down. This was Pip's reaction to having his situation with the Antichrist explained to him. He didn't take having to spend the rest of eternity with him lightly. Damien stood outside the door, pounding on it with his fist.

"Come on, Pip. We can talk about this!" He tried to sound rational and as calm as possible, though his patience was wearing thin. A hint of irritation was hinted in the tone of his deep voice. But for the sake of his angel, he tried to stay calm. Damien didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was. The blonds hysterical, muffled sobs from the other side of the door was enough to worry the young Antichrist.

"N-no. I don't want to talk to you! You monster!" The Brit called to the other side between sobs. Damien could almost feel the veins popping in his forehead. He was losing his cool. To calm himself, he backed away from the door and rubbed his temples. He tried to clear his mind so he could find a resolution to this problem. How could he calm the other man? Or at least make him stop crying. His loud bellowing was giving Damien a headache.

He knew that at this rate it would take forever for the blond to warm up to him. Knowing he didn't have forever, Damien thought fast.

First things first, he had to get Pip to calm down. Walking back over to the bathroom door, Damien tapped lightly on it. He hoped that the blond could hear him over his crying. The sobbing stopped for a second, meaning that Pip heard him, then it reduced to quiet choking sounds. "W-what?" Pip called, trying to sound as stern as his quivering voice would alow him.

Damien smiled. Having at least gotten the blonds attention was a good sign. Clearing his throat before speaking, he said calmly;"When your ready to come out and talk, I'll be waiting out here for you. Okay?" It was silent on the other side. Pip must have been contemplating this, wondering if he was being tricked somehow. Tired of waiting for a response, Damien sighed, thinking that maybe leaving the boy alone to think for a while was the best thing to do for now.

The dark prince retreated back to his desk, taking a seat at his swivel chair. Using a bit of magic, Damien turned on his crystal ball as he did so many times to watch his beloved Pip. But this time he used it to make sure the blond wasn't hurting himself instead of just peeping on him. Pip sat by the door, legs folded to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. He rocked back and forth.

Damien didn't need any sound from the magic ball, he could still hear Pip's quiet sobs from across the room.

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry guys it's been a while since I updated this (A month ago today actually) It's just that I'm kind of stumped on where to go with this story. This was intended to be a side project for me to do when I'm bored but it turned into something so much more thanks to you guys. So, because of your kind reviews, I decided I would continue this story as much as I can.**

**But if you have the time, any suggestions would be helpfull, plot ideas, side notes, update complalants ect. Their all welcome. Thanks ~3**


	6. chapter 6

_"What do you mean 'I'm yours!' " Pip demanded. He had to fight to keep down the panic that was rising in his throat. Fresh tears started to take form in his eyes as he stared at Damien. He searched his face for an answer, trying to see if he was actually serious. _

_Damien stood in front of his desk. His arms supported him as he leaned back. One of his long legs were crossed over the other. His calm, almost tranquil composer did nothing to ease Pip's dismay. Neither did that sly smile the dark man was flashing him. With a flick of his wrist, Damien repeated himself. "I mean that you belong to me, babe." _

_Maybe this was the wrong approach, and perhaps Damien could have used a less blunt way to explain their current situation. But on the other hand, maybe it was better and less confusing for the blond to hear this straightforwardly._

_So that's what Damien was doing. He was telling Pip straight out that he now belonged to him. Grinning, he continued. "You know that pretty little mark of yours on your hip? Well, that's my mark. I've marked you as my own. so like I said before, you belong to me now, babe."_

Yeah, that was definitely the wrong approach. Damien now regretted being so blunt with Pip. Maybe if he had been a bit more subtle Pip wouldn't have locked himself in the bathroom. It's been hours now and all the crying had given Damien a huge head ache. At least now the blond had stopped sobbing for a while. Damien could see from his crystal ball that Pip hasn't moved a muscle since he locked himself in there.

He was still sitting up against the door with his knees to his chest. Damien had to squint to see if Pip was still even awake. He didn't want his blond to fall asleep in that filthy, roach infested bathroom. He feared he would get sick and Damien couldn't afford Pip getting ill. Sickness led to death and death led to Pip ascending into Heaven. It seems that all that bible thumping paid off after all. It earned Pip a one way ticket to Heaven and away from Damien.

He couldn't let that happen. Damien had to get Pip to commit some sort of sin to ensure his eternal stay in Hell. The only question was what? What sin could Pip willingly commit? By the events of today, it was obvious Pip wouldn't preform any sexual sin, especially not with Damien. It was clear that Damien would have to think of some elaborate plan to make that pure angel tarnish his own perfect soul.

Damien's thoughts were cut off when the bathroom door creaked open. Hesitantly, Pip stepped out. Damien eyed him narrowly. "What's the matter? Sick of the cockroaches and rats and ready to give in?" He asked Pip. The blond shook his head, his golden curls bounced around his face. His thin eyebrows knocked together as he wearily looked at Damien across the room.

"I-I would like to apologize, Damien." He said, looking down. Damien's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Well, this was certainly an unexpected change of events. Pausing for a moment, Pip continued. "I'm sorry for behaving so childishly. I s-should be honored to be the Antichrist's consort." Damien didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Pip to warm up to the idea of being with him so quickly. But still, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Pip," He rose from his chair behind his desk and moved across the room to embrace Pip, a wide grin on his pale face. The blond did not fight him, though he did not hug back. He kept his arms at his sides as Damien hugged him. "I'm so glad you feel that way..." The dark prince cooed as he took in the scent of the Brit's hair. "...so glad." He repeated as he rubbed his back soothingly.

* * *

Later that night, in the dining hall of Damien's mansion, they both sat down to eat together. Even though it was a mansion, the Antichrist's home was shabby and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cog webs. But Pip figured that this must be the best place to live in Hell and decided not to complain. Perhaps after a good cleaning, even this place could be livable. To bad he couldn't do anything about the almost unbearable heat.

Damien had made a toast to their new...partnership. Pip could hardly call it a relationship considering he couldn't stand the other. But nevertheless, he toasted. After all, he would only have to put up with Damien for a little while longer.

Dinner had passed without much event. Conversation was scarce between the two and the air was thick with tension. Finally, dessert came. A demon servant placed a small cake in front of Pip and took away his half eaten dinner. Smiling oddly, Pip took a bite out of his cake. Damien caught the smile and was puzzled by it. Something about it uneased him.

"It tastes good, right?" Damien asked pleasantly, pushing aside his unease. Pip nodded, but he didn't look any happier. He just kept smiling that peculiar smile. It was calm, almost too calm. And he had that look in his eye as if he were about to fall asleep. Then, without warning, his eyes widened, then dulled. Then they closed completely and Pip fell out of his chair with a thud. His fork clanked when it hit the floor beside him.

Damien immediately stood up and ran over to the other side of the table to Pip's aide. The blond lay there, motionless and foam gargling out of his mouth. Damien knew he was dead.

Any other person would have suspected poison had been put in Pip's food. But Damien knew better. This was God's work. He has done his part in taking Pip away from him by killing him. He, like Damien, knew that Pip's rightful place was in Heaven and he has taken his angel back. Pip must have known about it the whole time. That's why he's been acting so willing towards Damien. He knew that God would help him in his time of need.

But Damien wasn't about to give up that easily. Pip was _his_ and nothing God could do would ever change that. Glaring up towards the ceiling, Damien silently vowed that Pip will be his again and God will pay for interfering.

**What's this? A plot? LE GASP! lol anyway, finally know where I'm going with this story and I wanna finish it soon. But I'm lazy so please, be patiant kind reviewers :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Pip was ecstatic to be back home again. He had never been so grateful for his small, one bedroom apartment. After spending nearly twenty four painful hours in that dismal, medieval-like mansion with the Antichrist, Pip was relieved to see the bright colored walls and furniture of his clean little apartment again. He feared that he would never again see the light of day, Pip was glad that God had given him another chance at life.

He had told Pip that it was not yet his time and that he could still live a full life on Earth. So God, who had revealed himself to Pip in his odd, half lion, half hippo form, used his powers to bring Pip back to life. So here he was, back in his comfy little home with a renewed sense of faith and a fresh start. To make matters better, God had assigned one of his angel's to watch over Pip in case Damien returned to try to take him again.

The angel's name was Lucas, an arch angel who had just recently died and ascended to Heaven. He had been one of the few, like Pip, who were excepted into Heaven even though they weren't Mormon. He had sworn to despise all demon's and wouldn't hesitate to kill one. He seemed like the best man for the job. He would do anything to protect Pip from Damien. Anything.

He stood tall, almost as tall as Damien himself, yet he was much older and his skin was a few shades darker then the dark prince's. He had short, choppy hair that dangled in his hard, chiseled face. He also a little red stubble for a beard. If Pip had to place a color to the man's eyes he would have said a bright green, for they were not hazel or blue. They were always set in a serious glare.

The only thing paler then his eye color was his pure white wings.

Lucas was a quiet man and he rarely spoke to Pip. He usually answered with a quick nod or grunt, other then that he said nothing. Despite the feeling of having someone constantly watching him, Pip had never felt so free. He guessed that after feeling so trapped for even such a short amount of time he learned to appreciate the freedom he was blessed with on Earth.

Hell was so much different then Pip expected. He pictured misery and pain, fire and brimstone, and demons and monsters as far as the eye could see. But since he was inside Damien's mansion and only caught a small glimpse of Hell outside a window, he really couldn't tell what Hell was really like.

Damien's mansion was another thing Pip didn't expect when he got there. He thought demons would be filthy savages living in caves and sleeping in dirt. He certainly didn't think that they would be as polite as Damien was toward him(despite the kidnapping of course) Then again, Pip didn't know what it was like outside Damien's house. But hey, Damien had to learn his manners from somebody, right?

For all Pip knew, Hell could be just like Earth, with proper societies and civilizations. Who knows what the rest of that plane of existence was like? But one thing was for certain, even if Hell was civilized; Pip never wanted to go back.

* * *

Cloaked by the shadows of the night, Damien stood on the sidewalk, staring up at Pip's apartment building across the street. Thick black mist encircled only him, making Damien appear to be only a moving shadow as he moved across the street and front lawn of the building. He was completely hidden from view if anyone happened to walk by. No one would be able to see him coming.

Not even Lucas.

He was surprised that old fart God hadn't surrounded Pip's home with some sort of force field to word off demon's like him. Not that it would matter, Damien was strong enough to break through any weak obstacle God could come up with. Especially if it meant getting closer to Pip.

He stood still for a moment, like a dark statue inside the dense fog that only circled his feet, hiding him even better in the darkness. He grinned sharply to himself and glared up at Pip's window. He could hear his voice, hear him talking to that putrid creature of God. Light came from that window and Damien could see a silhouette of his precious blond standing just on the other side.

But he could feel that angel's presence with him. Deep inside Damien, he could feel his gut tightening in disgust. Yet he still grinned. 'I see you have company, Pip.' He thought, his fiery eyes narrowing. The mist swirled around him as he moved closer to the apartment building. His skin crawled from either excitement of being so close to what he desired most or from having what he despised most being so near.

Damien didn't like the feeling that was radiating off of that angel. Something was off about it. It was chilling, even for a heavenly creature.

From where Damien stood, he could feel Pip's heart beat coming from that room just a few stories up. The sound of that delicious virgin blood pulsing through the veins of his love was like music to Damien's inhuman ears.

Still glaring up at the window, Damien began to monologue. His words were lost in the darkness and only he could hear, though he wished that these words reached his lover's ears.

"Pip - Philip, my dear Philip. I'm here for you. I can hear your heart beat quicken, just for me. You know I'm out here, you know what I'm here for. I'm here for you, , I'll have to wait a little while longer before I can take you, and that will feel like an eternity for me. But I at least get to be close to you this time. I will be watching you. I promise to stay near at all times. I just hope that stupid angel God sent to watch you doesn't taint your mind and tell you a bunch of lies. Like that I'm just a filthy demon with no heart."

While Damien was talking to himself, he didn't notice when he accidentally let the dark mist fade away. He was now visable for all eyes to see.

"But I do have a heart, Pip, I really do. And it beats just for you. We've been apart for so many years, and after I finally get to see you God had to take you away. He'll pay for that, I swear on my own damned heart that he will pay and that you will be mine again!"

A shrill scream came from Pip's window. Damien grinned and looked up. He knew what had happened and why Pip was screaming like this. While he was monologuing, Pip looked out the window, saw Damien standing out there and started screaming. A moment later, Lucas pushed Pip aside and looked out the window. But Damien was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: aww, I got no reviews last chapter ) ; oh well, heres another one, hope you all like it better then the last. **

Tired from last night's excitement, Pip rests his head down on his office desk. After spotting Damien outside his apartment, he was far too shaken up to go to sleep. Now that he knew Damien was coming after him again Pip felt that he could never let his guard down. If he did for even a second then he was sure that Damien would pop up behind him and swallow him up in the shadows, bringing him back to Hell with him again.

He couldn't even think about sleeping.

Not that Lucas would let him fall asleep anyway. After Damien disappeared Lucas went on a tangent, screaming about how stupid he was for letting him get so close without him even noticing. He also included some insults toward the entire demon race in his ranting. He was raving on and on all night. There was no way Pip could have fallen asleep with him carrying on like that.

On his desk sat a coffee cup that was half empty. This had to be at least Pip's third cup this morning. He was so tired, he just wanted to go home and sleep this horrible nightmare away. Though he knew that no matter how much he slept he could never dream Damien away. It seems as though he'll never go away until he got what he wanted. There was no possible way any of this could get any worse.

But perhaps Pip spoke too soon.

Sharp giggles and squeals came from the water cooler besides Pip's cubical office. Three of his female co-workers circled around each other, gossiping and laughing like little girls. This normally wouldn't interest Pip in the slightest but a certain name caught his attention."Did you see the new guy? Damien, I think his name was. He's so cute!" One redheaded woman said.

"Cute?" Sneered the blond, crossing her arms. "Your crazy. He's gorgeous!" The brunette women beside her agreed with a dreamy smile on her flushed face. She cupped her cheeks as she gazed far away."Yes, he's so handsome. If I wasn't married I'd-" Pip stopped paying attention there. He had no interest in their fantasies. They were grown women, they should act like it!

But they had said something about a guy named Damien. It couldn't be his Damien, could it? Had he followed him into his work place to get closer to him? Pip trembled as a cold chill ran up his spine. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. _'He followed me here!' _He thought. _'First he follows me home and now he's come here!'_ Pip thought that he might need to quit his job just to get away from Damien.

Quit his job, move to a new city and perhaps even get a new name. All this to get away from that creep.

Tugging at his hair, Pip slammed his head down hard on his desk. _'He's ruining my life!'_

* * *

After work, Pip was determined to get home without running into the new guy. He hadn't met him yet and he wasn't sure if it was his Damien. But he wasn't sure if he should try and find out. What if it really was him? What then? Would he quit his job and run home or would he be forced to face him? He would have to ask Lucas about all this when he got home.

He still didn't know why Lucas didn't just come to work with him. Since he was Pip's guardian angel, only he could see him. So what was the risk of him following Pip to work? He didn't know, but perhaps it was best not to ask Lucas. Especially not after last night. This morning he was still pretty upset. It was probably best he not tell him that he thought the new guy was Damien, it might upset him even more.

For an angel, Lucas was pretty frightening. Perhaps even more frightening then Damien sometimes.

When it was time to clock out for the day, Pip bolted up from his seat and ran out of the building. He took no chances of running into Damien. He made sure to only stop running when he was completely out of view of his office building. The only thing he didn't count on was running the opposite direction of his apartment. He was now standing in a part of town he's never seen before.

A street sign to his right read 'Sweet Street.' But there was nothing 'sweet' about this street. Small, run down buildings stood shabbily next to one another with broken windows and missing bricks in the walls. Leaning against one of the ally walls was a dirty old hobo taking a swig from his booze bottle and cuddling up in his newspaper blanket.

An old, run down car pulled up on the corner and a women dressed in a much to revealing outfit stepped out. She took a moment to scowl at Pip, knowing that he was to clean cut and decent to belong in a place like this, and turned to stand on the corner. She made a somewhat sexy pose in hopes of attracting a new client. The car sped away.

Pip turned his head away from the woman and homeless man so they wouldn't see him grimace. He did not like this place. Not one bit. 'I have to get home,' he decided. He looked both ways before crossing the street and running down the sidewalk. He had no idea where he was going but he figured he'll find something that looked familiar enough so he could find his way home.

It was clear that he could not go back the way he came. He might run into Damien if he went back towards the office. And what if Damien had followed him? He had to keep moving if he wanted to get away.

It seemed that the farther he ran the worse his surroundings became. The street that he was on now was ten times worse then Sweet Street. Little gang members sat on stoops, hooting as a little girl that Pip was sure was a stripper walked by. Hobo's littered the sidewalk like trash and Pip could swear he heard gunshots in the distance. He had a bad feeling about this place.

Just then, as Pip was passing a dark ally way, someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back. Pip gasped in surprise, instantly thinking that Damien had caught him. But when he turned around he saw a man with dirt colored hair that hung over his black eyes and sunken face. He was the same height as Pip but much thinner and his skin was ten times paler.

"G-give me all the cash you got!" He demanded. His voice was trembling far worse then his hand was on Pip's arm. In his other shaky hand, he held a sharp knife. Pip's eyes widened. Where was Lucas when he needed him? Not wanting to be hurt, Pip reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He cursed when he found that he had no money in it.

The man cursed at him and raised the knife up high over his head. "You bastard!" He screamed as he brought the knife down. Pip gasped again and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the knife to penetrate his skin. When nothing happened for a long time Pip opened his eyes. The muggers eyes were wide as they looked up at his own raised arm. He was forced to drop the knife when the man holding him painfully squeezed his arm. He cried out in pain.

There was a horrible cracking sound and Pip knew that the man's arm was broken.

"Damien!" Pip called out. Tears sparked in his eyes as he covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the muggers screams. Damien snarled at the man in his arms, bearing his sharp teeth. With his free hand he used his sharp nails to claw at the man's neck and throat so he couldn't scream anymore. Pip had to look away from the horrible sight.

With one final show of his powers, Damien shoved his hole arm through the man's chest and ripped out his still beating heart. He crushed it in his hand and let the man fall to the floor. He fell on his knee's first, then face first into the ground by Pip's feet. The blond watched in horror as the man's blood pooled around his feet, soaking his shoe's with blood.

Then, quickly before Damien could stop him, Pip ran out of the ally way and down the street, leaving Damien all alone with the mess he had made. The mess he made trying to save him.


	9. Chapter 9

With a sweep of his arm, a few books, a vase and some papers were sent straight to the floor. The vase smashed into a million pieces when it hit the ground. This was done out of a burst of anger from Lucas. Pip backed away with a sharp gasp, though this went unnoticed by the fuming angel. Cursing loudly, Lucas continued to stomp through Pip's apartment, knocking more things over and throwing things against the walls.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!" _The angel shouted at the top of his lungs, making Pip shrink farther away from him. Lucas was in his human form now. Pip was sure that his neighbors could hear him shouting from their own apartments. Not that they cared enough to call for help, though this may cause some problems later on. How was Pip supposed to explain his apartment being destroyed to his landlady? Tell her that his guardian angel had a temper tantrum? He didn't look forward to the next time he saw her.

Lucas suddenly turned to glare at Pip. His bright eyes were cold as ice and his face was as red as his hair. "How was that bastard able to get close to you this time, huh? I bet you let your guard down again, didn't you? You little idiot, don't you see what you have done? You let the enemy get you when your back was turned!" Pip didn't like how Lucas was pinning this all on him. It wasn't his fault Damien was stalking him, after all.

_'What kind of guardian angel is he?'_ Pip thought angrily though he tried not to show his growing temper on the outside. As far as guardians go, Lucas had to be the worst. He barely protected Pip at all. If Pip hadn't told him that Damien followed him to that other part of town then he would have never known. Instead of following Pip to work to keep him safe, like Pip thought he should, Lucas stayed home to 'man the fort,' as he put it.

Pip called it something different; Cowardliness.

He was beginning to believe that Lucas wasn't all that he was cracked up to be. From all that's happen lately, Pip would think that he was afraid to face Damien. He was all bark and no bite. He says he hates demons and that he would kill millions of them given the chance but Pip began to have his doubts. He wouldn't even go after Damien when they found him outside Pip's apartment.

So if he won't even leave the house to protect Pip, what kind of guardian angel is he?And Pip could hardly call him an angel, not with that sort of tongue. Not to mention his temper, also.

With the chaos going on around him, Pip couldn't help but ask himself the same question he's been asking since all this began; Why him? Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve all this? He wondered if this was one of God's challenges. Was God just testing him? Then he began to wonder why Damien took such an interest in him in the first place.

In an almost inaudible voice, Pip openly wonders why Damien would want him. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular, not really expecting an answer. He didn't think Lucas would hear him through his own screams. Pip hadn't noticed that the angel had stopped his tangent for a moment to look at him. He went on. "I mean, whats so special about me? Why would the prince of all of Hell take interest in someone as plain as me?"

"Because your so pure." Came Lucas' answer. Pip looked up at him, surprised. He hadn't noticed he was listening. Their eyes met. Pip wanted to look away from that icy glare but couldn't, he was too frightened. Lucas took a step forward, his bare feet crunching over broken glass. He paid the pain that now sparked in his feet no mind as he continued on, a disgusted sneer breaking out on his stubbled face.

"He only wants you for your purity. He knows how keen you are to get on God's good side. But he wants to lure you away from him. He is determined to win you over to the dark side. He will corrupt you until your as filthy as sin itself. Once he's used you up for all your worth he'll just throw you away, he is a demon, after all." His words were like cold steel being driven straight through Pip's heart. Fear was overcoming the blond, making him still and silent.

Frozen in place, Pip listened as Lucas went on.

"Your weak, you know this right?" He tilted his head. His bright hair falling in his hard face. "If I weren't here then you would have surly been devoured by that demon. And you would probably let him ravish you out of fear. You are pure but stupid. A lesser demon would be able to fuck you with no problem. You should count yourself lucky it's only Damien. He is more determined to have your soul then your body."

Pip didn't know if this was true or not. Damien seemed so keen on keeping him there in Hell and even when he believed that Pip had given into him he did not change. He still treated Pip nicely. When Pip opened the bathroom door, he didn't expect to leave there with his virginity. He was grateful how everything worked out then. Though Pip still wasn't sure what Damien wanted more; His body or his soul? Perhaps both.

"If you don't want to attract a demon's attention then maybe you shouldn't be so pure." A wicked grin suddenly crossed over Lucas' face. His shadow fell over Pip as he stepped even closer. He was right in front of him now, looming over Pip like a mountain. He leaned down to whisper in Pip's ear. "Perhaps I can help dirty you a bit." He practically purred in Pip's ear, making the boy shiver and flinch away.

This could not be good. Pip was certain that this conversation would not end well.

All of Pip's fears were confirmed by the glint in Lucas' eyes as he forcefully pushed Pip onto the living room couch and seated himself on top of him. This is not good at all.

**A/N: LA GASP! what is this? Lucas has turned to the pervy side and is now trying to rape Pip? Damien! where ever you are, you must hurry! Your bitches virginity is on the line! XD anyway, only alittle more to go till the end guys! stay tooned for more and leave a comment if you got the time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Damien looked into his crystal ball with horror as he watched that despicable creacher of God try to force himself onto his angel. How dare that bastard lay a hand on his Pip! Has he gone mad? Has he forgotten his duty here on earth was to protect Pip? It was now obvious Damien couldn't just wait around anymore. It was time for him to take action! He was going to show God just whom Pip belongs to!

With a bit of his magic, Damien was able to poof himself outside on Pip's balcony. The large glass doors allowed him to see inside. Damien glared at the sight. From where he was standing he could see Pip being pinned down on the couch by that filthy bastard. One of Lucas' hands was used to pin the blond's hands up over his head to hold him in place as the other was clamped onto Pip's forehead.

"Shh, be quiet. Just calm down and fall asleep. It will all be over when you wake up." He grinned as he said this. Pip cried out in terror, struggling under the angels weight. Lucas' hand began to glow with a fiery red aura. For a moment, Pip was still. Then the blond went completely limp on the couch. Slowly, his eyes began to close. Damien knew that Lucas had put him to sleep.

_'That scum!' _The demon prince thought. He nearly bit his tongue off while he clenched his teeth together. _'He was planning to use Pip while he slept! What filth!'_

He had to act quickly, Pip's virginity was on the line! Damien banged his fist on the glass doors to get the angel's attention. Lucas looked up and gaped when he saw Damien at the glass. All color in his face drained at the sight of the Antichrist. Then he smirked when he noticed Damien couldn't get in. Straddling Pip's torso, he sat up and laughed at the demon.

"Oh, what's the matter devil boy?" He teased. Damien only glared harder at him."Can't come into a christian home can you? Oh That's right, you have to be invited in, don't you?" He exploded in a violent fit of laughter. "Well, I don't think Philip is able to welcome you in at the moment. He's catching up on some much needed sleep."

"You bastard!" Damien banged on the glass again, ignoring the sting in his hands. He wasn't aloud to be this close to a christian home without being invited. Unfortunately Lucas knew this all to well. Why couldn't Pip have been a protestant? Damien would be able to save him then.

Chuckling darkly, Lucas went on with his teasing. "It's sad really. I almost feel bad for you. Your going to have to stand there and watch as I take what you've been hunting for." He turned back to the unconscious Pip and grinned wider. "You demon's are all the same, always hunting after the innocent. Well Damien, looks like your not getting this one!"

Damien's teeth nearly chipped in his mouth and his sharp nails cut into his skin as he balled his hands into fist. His ruby eyes were blazing with hell fire. "You coward!" He screamed. Lucas looked back at him, his grin replaced with anger and slight confusion. Who was this lowly demon to call a mighty angel like him a coward? The Antichrist, that's who.

"If you were any real arch angel then you would have the balls to come out and face me! Not stay inside and hide like a frightened child!" He went on. A grin broke out on Damien's face when he saw the angel become furious. "Your no angel! Your nothing but a pathetic soul that God took pity on. Typical of the old man, taking in every sap that prays to him."

Lucas was now fuming with rage. He got off Pip and stood up from the couch. He then stripped himself of his human form to try and intimidate the demon prince with his angelic appearance. But Damien was not impressed. Instead of cowering away like Lucas had hoped, Damien only grinned at the angel. It was time for him to take his true form as well.

Large, dark wings sprouted from his back. When Damien stretched them out, Lucas took the time to notice that they closely resembled a bat's wings. Both wings were double Damien's size and could easily hold him up in the air. Lucas tried not to look intimidated. He had to bite back a cry of shock when two horns coiled out of Damien's forehead.

This was not a time to let fear overwhelm him, Lucas told himself. Finally he would be able to earn his halo in Heaven. If he killed Damien then he would be praised as a hero! He was determined to win this battle. But unfortunately for him, Damien was too.

The fight must have lasted about an hour after it had started. They battled in the night's sky, just above Pip's apartment. The moon and the stars provided the only audience to this epic duel between angel and demon. But eventually the inevitable had happened and one was deemed the winner.

Damien stood over Lucas, who was pinned down beneath his foot. He dug his boot into the small of the angel's back, tearing at his wings. Lucas' screams echoed along with Damien's laughter. Both sounds lingered in the air, unable to be heard by mortal ears. Damien tore off one wing at a time, as slowly as possible.

He wanted to make this as excruciating as he possibly can for Lucas. This was his punishment, after all. This is what he gets for messing with Damien, the Antichrist and prince of all evil. He will suffer.

"Please!" He pleas came out in ragged pants. The battle had exhausted him and all the air had been knocked out of his lungs when Damien pinned him down to the roof of Pip's apartment. "Please, stop! For the love of God! Stop!"

Damien only laughed humorlessly. This was pathetic. Was this really the only one God could get to protect Pip? First he tries to rape the one he's supposed to be protecting and now he was pleading with the one he was set out to kill? It was clear to Damien that this man did not deserve the right to live. He would send him back to God with his wings ripped from his back as a sign to never mess with him or his Pip ever again.

"Your pathetic!" Damien spat at him and pulled one wing from his back. Lucas screamed and whimpered like a hurt animal."You deserve this, you little shit!" He ripped the other one out and Lucas screamed once again. Damien made sure that that was the last sound the angel ever made. He bent over so he was close enough to breath in Lucas' ear. "You tell your god that Pip is mine." His voice was like ice and full of hate.

With one last swipe of his claws, Damien slit Lucas' throat and let him bleed to death right there on the roof top.

**a/n: yay! Pip wasn't raped!...yet. LOL we'll just have too see, won't we? XD reviews would be nice**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Just in case, there is minor sexual contant in this chapter but no sex scene. Hope you enjoy anyway. And guess what guys, It's almost over! Only one or two chapters left!**

The bed's black canopy that hung above him was the first thing the blond saw when he woke up. His lashes fluttered drowsily in confusion. He had no idea where he was and he remembered scarcely of what happened before he fell asleep. When realization hit him, he bolted up in the strange bed. His memory was a bit fuzzy from sleep but he remembered what happen just before Lucas knocked him out.

The last thing he saw before passing out was Damien pounding on his window. With that last distressing sight, Pip was placed under an enchanted sleep. He had know idea of the terrible battle that ensued while he was out. Suddenly terrified, he checked himself over to see if Lucas had touched him. No, he decided it was safe to assume that his virginity was in tact.

For a moment he was relieved, but then he realized his current situation. He wasn't in his apartment anymore, that much was for certain. As he gazed around the room he became more and more uncertain of his surroundings. It wasn't until his eyes landed on a familiar man sitting at the end of the bed did Pip realize just where he was and how much danger he was in.

He was in Damien's bedroom, in Hell no doubt.

His fears were confirmed when he glanced towards a large window next to the bed. Flame and lava greeted his gaze and made his breath catch in his throat. A cry of shock escaped him and he covered his mouth in horror. He brought his legs up to his chest as he folded in on himself. _'This was a nightmare, it had to be.' _He thought in a panic_.'I must still be asleep, I must be!'_

But he wasn't dreaming. Damien made that very clear.

He came to sit next to Pip in the pillows. Pip tried to back away but Damien had caught him. He wrapped his arms around the blond and brought him into his chest. Pip did not fight him, instead he just sobbed into his shoulder. Damien couldn't do anything but rub his back and whisper comforting things to his angel.

"Shh, darling, shh," He whispered into Pip's ear. His voice was so smooth and gentle, it was hard to believe that it belong to such a powerful demon. Pip paid his words no mind as he continued to cry.

After what felt like hours later, Pip had stopped crying and allowed himself to be held by Damien. He didn't want to admit it but the warmth coming from the demon prince was comforting to Pip. But he would never tell Damien that.

They had been silent for a while now, neither daring to break the oddly comfortable silence. Then finally, Pip sniffled and glared at the blood red satin sheets of the bed. Without looking up at the demon, Pip asks; "Your never going to leave me alone, are you?" Damien shook his head slowly and Pip sighed. That was it. There was no avoiding it. Pip finally understood.

There was nothing he or God or anybody could do to stop this. He was destined to toil here in Hell with Damien. He had no choice but to give in with reluctant acceptance and hope that perhaps one day he'll learn to al least _like_ Damien.

Leaning forward, Pip caught Damien by surprise and pressed his lips to his softly. With little uncertainty, Damien began to move his hands freely over Pip's body. He had fantasized about this moment for years now but now that it was actually happening Damien's moves were cautious and unsure. He was weary not to do anything that would kill the mood.

One of his hands found their way up Pip's shirt and the other was used to rub his thighs. Pip moaned into his mouth when Damien's hand brushed over his right nipple. Liking the reaction he got from Pip, Damien stroked the oh-so-sensitive little nub and circled it with his thumb. Damien pinched the nipple, causing Pip to pull away from the kiss and cry out. Both his nipples, even the neglected one, began to ache and harden.

Damien could feel the stiffness in Pip's groin grow. Who would have guessed that Pip was so easily turned on?

He smirked as he began to undress Pip, kissing every bit of newly exposed flesh he could reach. He grinned when Pip began to feverishly undress him as well. When they were both fully undressed, Damien stopped and brought Pip into his lap. Pip was flushed and panting, his heart fluttering in his chest. He had never been in a situation like this, and he couldn't help but love it.

Damien cupped Pip's face in his callous hand, making him look into his lusty eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked the virginal blond. Pip understood the question right away and nodded. He took Damien's hand, the one that was already on his hip, and moved it in between his buttocks.

"Yes." He breathed into Damien's ear as he put the first finger inside himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Damien could see all of Hell from the balcony outside his master bedroom. From this incredible view someone might actually think it's a pretty sight, if they didn't know what they were looking at. From way down below, he could faintly hear the constant wailing of the damned. He leaned over the edge with his elbows on the stone railing. A lit cigarette was held between his fingers as he blew smoke out his mouth.

The heat radiating from the flames surrounding his castle did nothing to cool his already sweat damp skin from tonight's actions. After he and Pip had finished, he had thought about taking a shower, then decided against it. He didn't want to wake the blond still sleeping in his bed. Perhaps they'll take one together in the morning, if Pip was up to it. Damien grinned and brought the cigarette back up to his lips to take another drag.

Damien could hardly believe that Pip let him bed him, and of his own free will. He gave in so willingly and he was oh-so generous when it came to letting Damien touch him. Damien never pictured Pip to be so bold in the bedroom, but still it was a pleasant surprise. He didn't mind letting the blond take control, so long as he remembered who topped.

Pip seemed to know exactly what to do. If Damien didn't know any better, then he would say that he's done this before. But he could tell that it was Pip first time, not only because he's been watching him for so long. As bold as he may have been, there was no hiding his hesitance. And the way he called out-

"Where is he?"

He lifted his eyes from the flames at the deep voice echoing from behind. Damien grinned when he recognized the calm, booming voice of God almighty himself. The small hippo-lion creature stood by the glass door to Damien's bedroom. The dark prince turned to face his enemy with a smirk, blowing smoke from between his lips. His grinned widened as he replied;

" He's resting in my, oh wait, I mean _our_ bed. It's been a long night for him."

God only nodded his much too large for his tiny bodied head, his calm expression never leaving his face. This almost bothered Damien a bit. He had thought God would have been furious after losing one of his angels to the spawn of Satan. But he was in too good a mood at the moment to let this old fart upset him. Damien had gotten what he wanted and there was nary a thing God could do about it.

Now that Pip has willingly given himself to Damien, there was nothing God or anybody else could do to save him. No one could take him away again. Never again, Damien had vowed. Pip was his forever now, as he was always destined to be, and nothing could change that. Maybe now Damien could focus on other things, like eventually taking over Hell after his father.

"Judging by all the things you have done for him," God said suddenly. "I now see that your love for young Philip is true."

Burning out his cigarette, Damien chuckled darkly. "So this was all just a test? I should have expected as much from you."

With a shrug of his feline shoulders, God sighed. " I was wondering when you would figure it out." He paused first before saying " I thought Lucas was a good hint. That sorry excuse for a lost soul as one of my angels? I think not. He's wallowing somewhere down here now, since he is not fit to live in eternal bliss." He sounded a bit tired. Perhaps all of this has taken it's tole on God as well. Even Damien felt like he needed a vacation after all of this.

"I wish you two luck in the future." This surprised Damien a bit. Not only was he so excepting about losing one of his angels, but he was actually giving Damien his blessing? This night was just filled with unlikely but still oddly satisfying surprises. But hey, he's not complaining. Just then a sudden question arises in Damien, causing him to blurt it out without thinking.

"What if I hadn't showed up on time, or if I didn't show up at all? Would you have sat back and watched as Pip was raped?" He didn't like to think about it. It seemed like a miracle when he made it there just in time. He hated to think of what would have happened if he lingered for even just a few more minutes...

God shook his head. "I knew you would come, I knew you would never let that happen. But even if you didn't show up in time I would have stopped him before it got too bad." It was a simple answer but it was enough to satisfy Damien. He made a mental note to torture the fuck out of that God forsaken fallen angel the next time he got a chance. He will make sure that Lucas suffers for all eternity for what he almost did to his Pip.

After all had been said and all matters were settled, God turned to make his leave. But before he descended back up to Heaven, he turned to say "Oh and Damien, if you want Pip to be more comfortable here then I would start by straightening up the place. He really can't stand all the dust. He made a good point about that when I first took him from here."

Damien chuckled as he lit up another cigarette. "Thanks, God." He said, bringing the death stick up to his lips and taking a puff. With that said God disappeared, leaving Damien alone to begin planning to redecorate his mansion for his beloved angel.

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that ending, were you? XD Yeah folks, this is the end. I wanna thank everyone for reading and reviewing. With your help this story has become my most popular story! And if you liked this story and if your a CREEK fan, then you should check out my other story "Craig Tucker Must Die." It's my sequel to Scapegoat so if you wanna then go check it out.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading again and I love you all for your kind reviews. You guys keep me writing, I swear.**


End file.
